


Head On A Headstone

by blackberrywars



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Disrespecting Corpses, F/F, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, I read a ton of aiden/lamb fics and there were 0 lesbians, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's not stated but We Know, Lambert Swears (The Witcher), Soft Aiden (The Witcher), Sort Of, Top Aiden (The Witcher), Tsundere Lambert, and sometimes you have to be the change you want to see in the world, because frankly, first time fic writer, in many ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberrywars/pseuds/blackberrywars
Summary: Lambert and Aiden fuck in a graveyard and talk about their feelings... sort of.Anyway, have some lesbians
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Head On A Headstone

Lambert really, _really_ hopes they didn't wake any of the corpses with their fucking. The long grass was blessedly dry and cool against her back, soaking up the sweat. Between that and the warm body next to her, she didn’t want to get up and fight if that was the case. She had never been a screamer, had shared rooms with far too many other bastard whelps for that to even be an option. Still, she couldn’t claim she was quiet whenever Aiden put her smart mouth to such productive use between her thighs. It had been such a good night, she wouldn’t put it past some half-formed wraith to take offense and ruin the afterglow. 

“You think a necrophage’ll pop up and bite your tits off?”

Nestled disgustingly in her armpit, Aiden just buried her forehead deeper, pushing a huff of hot air into her skin. Then another. And another. And another and another until Lambert realized she was _laughing_ , and must have made some noise of indignation, because Aiden just clutched Lambert’s torso and laughed harder, the bitch. 

“Lamb.” 

“Aiden.”

All the moggie did was sigh into her armpit and raise her head. Yellow-green eyes peered up at Lambert, shot-wide black pupils leaving only a thin ring of color visible. A dark, decidedly unimpressed eyebrow arched high above the other over the swell of her shoulder. 

“Do you have any romance in your soul, baby wolf? One minute I’m basking in the embrace-”

“Says the one who wanted to fuck in a graveyard.”

“That’s so romantic!”

Lambert nearly broke her neck with how fast she snapped it up to look down at Aiden’s mal-convicted face. Smug little ragdoll. She could feel that stupid, insufferable smirk next to her chest, as though _knowing_ this idiocy was an attempt to rile her was going to stop her from making a fucking _point_. 

“Absolutely not, moggie. I let you get away with a lot of the bullshit you spew so-constantly, but not this. If we’re lucky, it’s only worms eating away at the putrefying flesh under our asses —denying that for your delusions of _romance_ is just-not-fucking happening.” 

The body next to her twitched, like Aiden was flinching away from her. She settled right back into her body though, tucked with her face against the side of Lambert’s chest. Just squirming then, like a cat trying to nap.

“Lamb, my stubborn pup. Fucking in a graveyard, we’re life above death. Vitality above lethality. Blood above bones. It’s downright poetic.”

“Poetic, my ass. Leave that shit to Dandelion, would you? We fucked because we were horny and the location was a graveyard because that’s where it happened.”

“Why were _you_ horny in a graveyard, then? Something must have struck you, hm?” That smug grin pressed into her side again, before Lambert felt too-sharp teeth close around her nipple and _bite_. And didn't _let go_. “Oh, you b-” “Hush baby wolf. We’re romantic as hell.” 

As though getting dirt stained with corpse juice lodged up her ass was _romantic_. As though they did _romance_. 

Lambert just fucking sighed. Melitile save her from her stupid… whatever. They hadn’t called themselves anything and that was fine by her, it was easier like that anyway. What they had was… good. With Aiden, Lambert had someone to take bigger contracts with, to watch her back when some asshole took issue with her existence, to patch up her shoulder after an archgriffin tried to claw her arm off. So long as Lambert did the same, Aiden would stick around. A simple truce. At best, really, Aiden was a colleague who fell face-first into her cunt whenever she was too low on coin to pay for a whore, or if it was more convenient to fuck Lambert than to find one. No _romance_ involved there. 

So what if the Cat just laughed when Lambert’s fingers cramped instead of getting angry, smiled into her skin after she came, fell asleep sprawled on top of her? So what that she stayed when it was over? They usually ended up sharing even if they didn’t fuck —autumn froze the nights they spent outside over, and inns were never cheap for witchers. For the moment, sharing was practical. Soon enough, she’d have her own bed to sleep alone in at Kaer Morhen. The old thing was enormous, scavenged from some trainer’s room after the sacking and heaped with enough furs to almost keep out the bitter cold of the Blue Mountains. 

“Baby wolf, where’d you go?” Aiden had resurfaced from her armpit, propped up on her elbows and looking right at her, eyes luminous. “Trying to leave me already and you’re not even gone yet?”

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

“What? Baby wolf?” Her dark brows were furrowed now, something strange in her expression. She smiled, but it was hollow at the corners. “Why not? You’re my baby, and that canine medallion must be worth something.” 

“Why are you saying that? I’m not _anyone’s anything_ , least of all yours. Don’t know why you insist on it.”

A lump moved down in Aiden’s throat and her jaw tightened around something. Lambert would call it hurt if she didn’t know better —what did Aiden care what she said? Aiden shifted her leg off of Lambert’s thighs and the wind changed from pleasantly cool to freezing in an instant. The Cat reached out a hand and dropped it. Goosebumps sprang up from Lambert’s skin, and she huddled her arms over her chest, pulling her just-freed legs in closer. The space in between them ached. If Aiden didn’t want to touch her, that was… fine. 

Most people didn’t, really. Aldermen hardly ever shook her hand, innkeeps took care to hand her room keys ring-first, and whores always charged her extra. It was better that way, too. People touching her generally meant violence, she’d learned that young. Rogir —because she refused to call that man her father, no matter that he was decades-gone— had beat Mama until she broke, and turned what was left on Lambert if he hadn’t passed out in his own vomit yet. The trainers at Kaer Morhen pushed them to exhaustion, and only stopped hitting Lambert for disobedience when they realized it wouldn’t ever work. On the path, whether it was a mob of peasants or bandits, outstretched hands never bode well for her. 

With Aiden, touch had been… different. She touched her softly, sometimes, with calloused hands that were never so gentle otherwise. Lambert never felt so easy as when those deft, long fingers traced her skin, brushing over the scars and rare patches of smooth skin alike. She wouldn’t miss those touches. She _wouldn’t_.

“Lambert, do you want me gone?”

“Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?”

Aiden looked like someone had stolen her apple pie, organized her pack, and spit at her horse all at once. Her eyebrows were drawn in, and there was a ripple in her cheek where she bit it from the inside. Something was dying in her face. “Answer the question, damnit!” And Aiden was straddling her again, thighs bracketing her ribs tightly, pulling her up by the shoulders. Yellow-green eyes burned into her frantically, searching her face for _something_ , reflecting moonlight and pain. “Do you want me gone, want me to leave you?”

“No.” Just the thought made her sick and the realization made her sicker. Aiden had been with Lambert for —years now, decades after that troll contract they’d met on. “No, Aiden, I want- I want-” “What, Lambert? What do you want me to do? You don’t want me to go, but you leave me while we’re together. You let me fuck you, touch you, hold you, but don’t want me to call you mine.”

Something wet struck Lambert’s face, and staring up into those eyes, she could watch the next tear fall off Aiden’s elegant hooked nose. On either side of her head, Aiden’s arms shook. Lambert grabbed them and pulled the Cat down, smashing their lips together. Their teeth clashed painfully, and Lambert didn’t twist quite enough to account for her nose, but Aiden’s lips were warm and should never taste like salt again. “Lam- Lamb?” Fuck but her voice shouldn’t tremble like that, Aiden should never be the one shaking apart. Her dark curls fell around Lambert’s head. “Lamb, tell me why you did that.”

“I wanted to.”

“Why? You never kiss me first.” That was her policy. If Aiden kissed her, fine, but there was no need to put kissing where it might not be wanted. “Why now?”

“I wanted to, wanted you to stop crying, want you… want you to call me yours.”

Aiden tucked her face into Lambert’s neck and hiccuped wetly, caught halfway between a laugh and a sob. Her skin would be tacky later, but that was par for the course of the night, and it was worth it to have Aiden’s weight pressing her down. It muffled the sound of her voice, but not the meaning: “Baby wolf, why are you like this?”

“Ask Vesemir, he doesn’t know either.” But she didn’t want to think about Vesemir at all when Aiden’s soft, chapped lips were pressed to her neck again. Lambert would just kiss her back and hope Aiden would still call her that when it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's my first fic! Completely un-beta'd and probably garbage, but tbh the whole shit ran away from me anyway. It was supposed to be a cute, fluffy scene where Nothing Hurt but I couldn't resist adding angst For Flavor. Comments not only welcomed, but likely desperately needed.


End file.
